Screaming with Binky: The Spy Mission
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: A brand new 'Screaming with Binky' short! Kim Possible is in Dr. Drakken's lair, trying to rescue her friend Ron Stoppable! But will Binky the Clown's sickness get in the way of doing the joke, or will he go through with it in his own way? Slight X-Over between Garfield and Friends and Kim Possible!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Kim Possible, that belongs to Disney! I also do not own Garfield and Friends, or the 'Screaming with Binky' segments, which belongs to Jim Davis.

I got a new request for a new 'Screaming With Binky' short, which is surprising! I like to thank 'montrain101' for giving me this request! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

And now, because you decided to click on this story, it's time for...

 **Screaming with Binky**

Inside the headquarters of Dr. Drakken, Kim Possible was busy using her new suction shoes and gloves to climb around the ceiling. Kim Possible took a deep breath as she took out her Kim-unicator and turned it on to reveal Wade was typing on his computer. "Wade, give me their position!"

"Dr. Drakken and Shego are inside, Ron is tied up, and they have Rufus in a small cage." Wade said as he started to show on the screen the exact blueprints in which to find Ron and Rufus. "Beyond that door, lies our friends. There are lasers scattered around and tripping at least one of them will sound the alarm!"

"Hmph, not so good..." Kim frowned as she peeked behind the door to see Ron tied up and Rufus trapped in a cage with no way out. "What can I do, Wade?"

"Just keep walking on the ceiling and keep quiet at all times!" Wade ordered. "Do you hear me?"

"I hear you, Wade!" Kim whispered. "Peace, I'm out."

Kim then turned off her Kim-unicator as she crawled inside, taking a deep breath. She saw the lasers surrounding Ron and Rufus as she took a deep breath. She knew what she had to do.

If she can just do this correctly, she can manage to dominate the-

"PST!"

Huh?

An orange cat with black stripes then suddenly entered the scene as Kim watched in confusion as he whispered to the camera, "Sorry to interrupt you like this, Mr. Narrator, but Binky just called in sick! He can't make his rounds today!"

The orange cat, known as Garfield, quickly left the scene as Kim blinked. "Who the heck was that fat cat?"

Binky the Clown's sick?

That means I don't have a joke... that means he can't do his screaming!

Huh. Well...

Anyway, Kim started to get close to Ron as she was about to get past the first las-

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYY, SPY GIRL!" Binky's voice was heard as Kim started shaking around.

Kim yelped as she fell down, landing straight on her back, on a laser, triggering the alarm.

"Ack!" Kim yelped as Drakken and Shego entered the scene, wondering what all the commotion was about.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken laughed as a cage fell right on Kim. "Looks like I finally have you where I want you! Cuffed up and ready!"

Kim yelped as a mechanical arm grabbed her and cuffed her arms before she could do anything...

Shego laughed as Dr. Drakken said, "Oh, the wonderful things I could do with you..."

Dr. Drakken gave an evil smile. "Let's test them out..."

Kim started to shake a little nervously as Dr. Drakken pulled out what seemed to be a torture device.

Nearby the kitchen in the evil lair, Garfield was enjoying a nice spaghetti dinner...

Garfield, I thought you said Binky the Clown was sick.

"He is." Garfield said as he pulled out a tape recorder. "But he also prepared this tape recorder just in case he couldn't make it."

Garfield then rewound the tape and pushed play, doing Binky's voice. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYY, SPY GIRL!"

...Clever...

"Thank you." Garfield said as Shego was heard yelling in pain.

"NOW I'M STUCK IN THE CAGE!" Shego screamed.

"The more the merrier..." Dr. Drakken was heard, darkly, in the other room.

Garfield just shrugged as he continued eating his spaghetti dinner. "We'll be right back."

* * *

And that's this Screaming with Binky short. ...Man, that was a pretty dark short. I can leave it to your imaginations on what happened with Kim and Shego with Dr. Drakken at their mercy. Well, hopefuly you guys like it, but if not, I'm open to constructive criticism! Anyway, read, review, suggest and criticize away!


End file.
